oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Trading Places
Trading Places is the A-Plot of the 25th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Ex-agent Odd Todd uses one of Oscar's gadgets (the Flip-Flopinator) to cause mayhem around town, eventually leading to Olive getting kicked off the squad, while Oscar tries to get it back. Olive's Random Slide This...is the elephant in the room. Learning Goal Numbers and Counting; understanding place value Plot (contains episode spoilers) The episode opens with Olive and Otto out on a case; they are standing in a restaurant listening to a woman describe her odd problem - when she calls the waiter over, she is the waitress. Otto suggests that if the woman is also the waitress, perhaps she could recommend herself something that she'd really like. The scene plays out just like that, and Olive and Otto leave the now satisfied customer. As the duo enters headquarters, Ms. O rappels down from an unknown location and lands in front of them. She leads them to the lab to be briefed on a fresh case. Oscar jumps in and tells Olive and Otto about a new gadget he invented called the "Flip-Flopinator", which can flip anything from pancakes to numbers. As an example, he shows that the gadget could turn 15 juice boxes into 51 juice boxes by moving the number order around. Ms. O swoons that it was Oscar's greatest invention...until he lost it. Olive and Otto learn that the gadget has already been found by Odd Todd, who bargains in a video that he'll give the gadget back to the squad if they send Olive to get it from him. Determined, Olive accepts the deal and heads out on her own to retrieve the object. Before Olive arrives on the scene, Odd Todd messes with Polly's lemonade stand by raising the price of her lemonade from $0.25 to $0.52. Olive runs up and demands that Todd give the gadget back, but he instead offers her a place on "The Todd Squad", saying that they could work together to make the world more odd. Olive refuses the offer, and Todd decides to go with "Plan T": he fires the Flip-Flopinator at her and switches the numbers in her age, turning her 21 instead of 12. After confirming that his former partner has indeed turned into a 21-year-old, he escapes with a laugh. Now 21-year-old Olive returns to headquarters and frightens O'Fynne upon entering through the tubes. The tube operator calls for a "code crimson" (unauthorized grownup in headquarters) and denies that Olive is who she says she is. Security, Ms. O, and Otto come rushing into the tube lobby to stop the intruder and Olive once again tries to explain what happened. Otto cautiously steps forward to question her, and initially doesn't believe that it's actually his partner. In a panic, Olive starts spouting facts about him that only she would know, including the fact that he called in sick so he could go to an amusement park. Now convinced, Otto concedes the girl actually is Olive after all. The group heads to the lab and Oscar admits that the only way he can help Olive is to get the Flip-Flopinator back. Until that happens, Olive is stuck as a grownup. With this news, Ms. O reluctantly revokes Olive's badge due to the rule that Odd Squad is for kids only. However, she promises that Olive will get her badge back once she's a kid again. The office brainstorms what to do and various agents voice their concerns about being able to approach Todd, saying that he'd just flip their ages around like he did for Olive. Suddenly Oscar gets an idea: he's 11 years old, so switching the numbers wouldn't affect him. After some debate, Ms. O sends the scientist out on the case. Odd Todd flips the numbers on a woman's house and is then confronted by Oscar in the street. Todd is intrigued by the odd choice of agent sent on the case. Oscar timidly demands that Todd returns the gadget, and the villain refuses, blasting the Flip-Flopinator at the boy. Upon seeing that nothing changes, Todd wonders why the gadget isn't working. Emboldened, Oscar informs Todd that he's 11, so flipping the numbers of his age won't affect him. While he's at it, the agent begins pelting Todd with 22 tomatoes, and finally takes off his lab coat to reveal a vest made of 99 magnets. He switches on the vest and the magnets rip the gadget from Todd's grip. With the gadget back in hand, Oscar stands over the defeated Todd and smoothly instructs him to "Go home, Todd. Tell your family ya love 'em." Todd retreats and Oscar's cool facade almost instantly drops, revealing that the bumbling agent was actually terrified during the entire encounter and is extremely relieved that the plan worked. Oscar returns to headquarters and flips Olive's age back to 12. Upon being changed back to her old self, she rushes up to Oscar and embraces him. After the minor celebration, Ms. O returns Olive's badge to her and barks at Oscar. The scientist assures her that he will never lose the gadget again, and Ms. O smiles, telling him that he's awesome. She then gestures to a band in headquarters, and encourages the agents to go enjoy the fun. The band sings a song about how awesome Oscar is, and the office celebrates the victory. Songs * Oscar is Awesome Trivia * It has been confirmed by Joshua Kilimnik that the video where Odd Todd requests a meeting with Olive is inspired by a similar scene in ''The Dark Knight ''where the Joker threatens Batman in a video message. * Oscar's pants are revealed to be size 11. Gallery Trading places.jpg Tumblr inline nsd9w5O2zh1rv5alo 1280-1-.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 585.jpg.resize.454x255-0.jpg|Odd Squad receives a message from Odd Todd. Tumblr inline ntnf36tKYF1rv5alo 1280-1-.jpg 3996554 big-1-.jpg Image-DC49 55667BA8-1-.jpg Dboddv02-1-.jpg Dboddv39-1-.jpg Dboddv37-1-.jpg Dboddv35-1-.jpg Dboddv33-1-.jpg Dboddv31-1-.jpg Dboddv29-1-.jpg Dboddv28-1-.jpg Dboddv26-1-.jpg Dboddv23-1-.jpg Dboddv20-1-.jpg Dboddv18-1-.jpg Dboddv17-1-.jpg Dboddv16-1-.jpg Dboddv14-1-.jpg Dboddv13-1-.jpg Dboddv12-1-.jpg Dboddv11-1-.jpg Dboddv10-1-.jpg Dboddv09-1-.jpg Dboddv08-1-.jpg Dboddv07-1-.jpg Dboddv06-1-.jpg Dboddv05-1-.jpg Dboddv04-1-.jpg Dboddv03-1-.jpg Tp5.jpg Tp4.jpg Tp3.jpg Tp2.jpg Tp1.jpg Trading places.jpg Song Category:Episodes Category:43 Category:A-Plots Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes